Members object
Members object is the term given to any item that can only be used on aMember world. If you see one on a Free-to-play world, its name becomes "Members object" and it can't be traded. If it is already equipped the player will still have it equipped on the free world, but if it is removed it can't be put back on until once again on a member world. If member's items are equipped which provide defence or attack bonuses, it loses them and Destroyable items such as the Barrelchest anchor, despite having the "drop" option, will still bring up a message asking if you want the item to get destroyed, and will perform accordingly.Members items used to be held as if they were unarmed, now they are held properly, but are still counted as unarmed. For example, the Barrelchest anchor no longer looks like a large pickaxe, but is held in both hands. Many people keep the items mostly for aesthetics.becomes dead weight. It may be worth noting that skill cape emotes can be performed in F2P worlds despite the cape being a members object. Trivia *If you have completed the Falador Task set you can claim the Falador shield which will appear as a members object. *The Jewellery store in Port Sarim, owned by Grum, sells Bracelets on both members and Free-to-play worlds. Bracelets are members-only items. As a result, this shop is the only store in Free-to-play that sells Members objects. *The item King's message, although only obtainable on pay-to-playworld, untradeable, and starts Regicide (a pay-to-play quest), can be read on a free world, and will not appear as a "Members object". Similarly, the Armadyl communiqué is received during the members' quest Temple of Ikov but does not appear as "Members object" on free servers. *There used to be a glitch where when in a F2P world, use a Karamjan Rum with a piece of silk will create a member's object. What it creates on a P2P world is called a cleaning cloth. This glitch is since fixed. *When Baked potatoes were first released, free players could cook them, yielding a members object. *There used to be a glitch where free players who had started the "Purple Cat" miniquest could solve the puzzle and get the Magic Unguent, which would be a "Members object". This glitch was fixed, and Lottie now says "Why don't you come back and collect that the next time you're on a members' world?", and the dialogue says "You search the chest and find a members' item. Since you can't carry it, you leave it where it is." *The Swept Away quest was released on both members and free-to-play worlds (along with the release of the2008 Hallowe'en event) for a week, after of which was made purely members. The reward for completing the quest is a broomstick, a free-to-play item. However, only members can benefit from its teleporting abilities. On 24 June 2010 the quest was reopened to non-members. *There was another glitch created when Stealing Creation was released. You talked to the Head Mystic, and he would give you a Stealing Creation cape and the Stealing Creation music track on a free world, but you would not be inside the activity. You could go anywhere, but you could not take the cape off because a message appeared saying that "You can not take this object off during the minigame." This glitch was quickly fixed in a system update. *On 16 January 2009 there was a glitch where you couldn't drop a Members Object. There were only two options to choose, Use and Examine. The only way to lose a Members Object that day was to get skulledand die or have an item of greater value and die. This glitch was fixed the next day. *It was possible to cast spells like High Level Alchemy on Members objects. Because their value was worth much more in F2P, high alching members objects was a fast and easy way to make money. However, Jagex realised this and banned everyone who abused this bug, and fixed it. You can no longer high alch members items on free to play worlds. *The weight of the Members Objects are still the same in F2P. For example, a Barrelchest Anchor weights 30 kg in P2P worlds, it also weights 30 kg in F2P worlds. Exceptions are Weight-reducing equipment. *Searching "Members object" through the Grand Exchange will result in too many search results, indicating that if not for the massive amount of different members objects, they would be tradeable on the Grand Exchange. *The Skull from Draynor Manor used to be obtainable as a member's object by using a spade on the mound of dirt west of Draynor Manor. *Dropping the acrobat equipment or any circus costumes will result in a "Drop" instead of a "Destroy" option. *Since the release of Dungeoneering, free players have been able to smith arrowtips, creating a members object. Free players can also find Bovimastyx above tier 5 (the highest tier for free players), kill them, and occasionally even get their hides, which are not members objects, however, they could even go as far as crafting ranged armour from them (with the required crafting level), but such armour would be members objects. *There currently is a glitch where you can see members in the Grand Exchange box. This is done by previously having membership and members' items in the Grand Exchange box and clicking on it, then quickly clicking on buy option on another empty Grand Exchange box. *If a player was a member and became a free player, they could not sell their members objects on the Grand Exchange or trade them directly with other players. *Although you can't deposit free to play items to bank if it's full, you can deposit Members objects in free play.